


and he thought i deserved the world

by alexcantwrite



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: !!, All the cuddles, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Best Friends, Chocobos, Couch Cuddles, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Falling Asleep on Each Other, Feels?, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, IT COULD HAPPEN, Illnesses, Injury, Late Night Conversations, M/M, MT Prompto, Making Out, Permanent Injury, Sappy, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft and gay, Soup, Spoilers, and kisses, but idk who it is yet, can't forget about kisses, in general tbh, one of them has to be the bad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcantwrite/pseuds/alexcantwrite
Summary: the boys are leaving a dungeon prompto just wants to take a picture of noctis (and maybe hold his hand)





	1. picture-perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hihi!! :D 
> 
> okay, well, here it is. i told myself i wouldn't, but i did. and honestly it's super cute and i was like hey why not??
> 
> anyway, i can't think of a way to word my other fics into something coherent at the moment, so take my brain vomit,, which is most likely what this will be in the future if not already. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy ~~

Noctis stepped out of the cave and breathed his first breath of fresh air since the guys and himself had entered the crypt. He sighed. It was an honor to be expanding his Armiger with the weapons of his ancestors—they’d just gotten his fourth one—but fighting so many enemies at once was exhausting, and all Noct really wanted to do was crash in a hotel bed somewhere. It didn’t help that the Regalia was a quarter mile away either.

 

“Come on, Noct,” Gladio’s rough voice boomed as the rest of his party walked past him, “this is no time to start spacing out.”

 

Noctis blinked. “R-Right,” he grumbled, trotting to catch up with his friends and eventually make his way to the front of the group. It was almost like an annoying habit he was unable to control,  but no one really commented on it. He always wanted to feel like he had control over even the most minute situation, like walking to the car, that way he knew exactly what was happening at all times.

 

Prompto, however, lingered in the back, giddy from a successful mission, snapping photos of Ignis and Gladio as much as he could while there was still light.

 

He noticed that Noct was in perfect lighting, facing the dimming orange sunlight perfectly framed by the vast landscape of mountains around him. He looked through the viewfinder of his camera, but then let out a silent gasp, and instead, wanting to take this opportunity to be _in_ one of his own photos as well.

 

“Hey, Ignis,” Prompto tapped Ignis on the shoulder, quietly telling him his intentions (and how to actually use the camera) until Iggy’s expression went from confused to disgruntled to somewhat understanding. The blonde gave him a wink and a thumbs-up before turning to make his way to his best friend.

 

Now, all things considered, this could go one of two ways: either Noctis rejected the gesture, or even worse, _rejected Prompto,_ or he could be completely fine with it, and maybe even enjoy the _extremely bold move he was making?_

 

Prompto reached for the prince’s hand, easily slipping his fingers and intertwining them with the other boy’s. Noctis flinched at the sudden contact, obviously caught off-guard, and turned to his friend, who was red in the face but still grinning like an idiot. When he didn’t pull away, Prompto laughed like he was relishing a win. “Alright!” Prompto snickered, bringing their entwined hands into the prince’s view. Then, seriously, he asked smugly, “Did I surprise you?”

 

Noctis immediately scoffed, “Not in the slightest,” he tilted his nose up and shoved Prompto’s shoulder with his own fist (of course making sure not to break his hold on the boy’s hand).

 

Prompto was still giggling to himself, swinging his arm back and forth slightly (which consequently drug Noct’s with him). He was looking to the distance, at the beautiful frame of cliffs and valleys that hung in the foreground of a painted, pink-and-blue dotted sky.  

 

“What do you think, Noct?” the blonde asked, glancing at the other boy, who was looking at the same sky through deep blue eyes.

 

Noctis smirked. “Picture-perfect, I’d say.”

 -

After the boys had gotten back to camp, Prompto looked through the photos that Iggy had taken of him and Noct and found them surprisingly good, one featuring Prom, mid-step, lips pulled into his signature grin, just before his fingers had touched Noctis', and a sunset-orange light glowed around them, reflecting into the dark haired's eyes with a fondness Prompto hoped wasn't just a lens flare.

 


	2. nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like the motel scene between prompto and noctis, only noct comes up with a better way to cheer up his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **alert, if you haven't played through/seen the scene (rhymed, hA) with prompto expressing his self-loathing to noct, you might not wanna read this?? until you do**
> 
> hihi! i'm sorry i've only put up promptis so far, but i really wanted to get something up for valentine's day and this was the only one that was semi-structured. and ha, here i am, it's 10pm, i made it guys, two whole hours to spare. i'm amazing. 
> 
> no but seriously, this was hard to outline because of the massive amount of dialogue in that scene (which this is based off of, for the most part) so i'm sorry if this is a complete mess, oh boy.

Noctis swung his legs over the roof if the building and leaned against the fluorescent lights that spelled 'Motel' in big red letters. He sighed, staring up at the navy blue sky dotted with tiny white stars.

 

All he could think about was getting to Caem, and finally jumping on that boat headed for Altissia, where he previously was to be married. It wasn’t right. Noctis knew that it was time, that he would be overzealous to be with Luna and have a future with her, but he didn’t feel ready. The best memories of his life were just in these past few weeks with the guys, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. He didn’t want to admit it, but he might even—

 

“Hey, Noct,” a small voice came from behind him, and Noctis turned around to see Prompto. His face was turned toward the ground, and a sad smile that seemed to make his dark eyes swim. In other words, _something is Wrong_.

 

“You alright?” the dark haired boy asked as his best friend as he eased himself down on the space next to him. Prompto immediately started compensating for his lack of attitude by grinning and giving Noct a friendly punch in the arm. “Yeah, of course, dude, it’s me,” he said like that answered his question. “Just wondering what you were doin’,”

 

The prince leaned back on the heels of his hands. “Just thinking about some stuff. Did you need something,” which, admittedly, was a stupid question because the lingering dullness in Prom’s eyes was _yes! Noct, I need you right now, buddy, but I’m not quite sure how to initiate this type of conversation._

 

“Ah— I-I don't know,” Prompto stuttered. “guess I’ve been thinking a little, too.” When the other boy didn’t respond, Prompto cleared his throat and whispered, “so like, I know we’ve been friends for, what, five years now?”

 

“Longer,” Noctis immediately cut in, “We’ve known each other since elementary school,”

 

Prompto chuckled despite himself. “I’m surprised you remember that, to be honest.” Noctis frowned. “Well, of course I remember. You were always staring at me with that damn camera in your hand.” It was plain as day in Noct’s mind now, remembering, as a kid, turning to see a slightly bigger blonde haired boy around his age, digital camera in hand, the round glasses on his nose making his eyes look extra wide as he attempted to hide behind whatever was closest to him: a bush, a wall, anything.

 

The blonde scoffed with that sad smile Noctis was really starting to hate. “I guess you felt bad for me or whatever, right?”

 

“What’re you saying,” Noct turned to look Prompto in the eyes. The blonde fidgeted with his fingers, in an attempt to mask the violent trembling.

 

“W-well… I was never really that great at talking to people I guess, so I hid from everyone,” he nudged Noctis with his knuckles, smirking. “Wouldn’t get that impression from me now, huh?” Prompto’s front melted away quickly, like it was painful just to smile.  

 

Noctis’ blue eyes narrowed on his friend. He was starting to absorb where the younger boy was going with this conversation. Instead of teasing him, (which he would normally never miss an opportunity to do) the dark haired boy let out a skeptical laugh. “You think I dragged you along on this adventure with me because I’m obligated?” This made Prompto let out a breathy chuckle, which almost seemed insulting. Noctis gave the boy a stern look. “What, you don’t believe me?”

 

Prompto ran a nervous hair through his gold locks. “Oh, Noct, you would never understand,” the boy’s face wrote pity in a language Noctis had never seen from him before.

 

Prom’s violet eyes filled with tears, and he looked away from the sharp blue ones keen on him, afraid of what he’d see if he met them. “See, i-it’s not like I’m any real help to you or the guys. I’m not smart and I can’t cook like Iggy, and I’m not strong like Gladio. And I definitely can’t talk to people like he does,” the boy paused to face the night sky. “I’m just...nothing.”

 

Noctis stared at the boy’s eyes intently, noticing the obvious tears Prompto was trying so hard to hide from him. “Prompto,” he breathed, trying to find a the words to respond to the feelings that were just layed out in front of him. It’s not like it was a thing he was used to, knowing what to say to people. That _was_ more of a Gladio thing, now that he thought about it.

 

Instead, Noct moved closer to the boy who was now trying to wipe his eyes discreetly. “Do you really think I, _the prince of Lucis,_ would waste my time on losers?”

 

The blonde, finally looking at the prince through hooded eyes, allowed one of his signature grins. “Well, I-I mean, you’re spending an awful lot of time with _this_ loser,”

 

His attempt to lighten the mood with something other than blatant distraught smeared on his face broke away from his face as he winced, looking at the ground instead of anywhere near the prince. Gods, what was he _saying?_ This was no time to bombard Noct with these bitter feelings of his. For once, he wished he’d just kept his mouth shut. Or, better yet, not have come up here in the first place. Prompto could only imagine the thoughts going through his friend’s head. How stupid he was, pitiful, even, not worthy of his time now that he’d presented him with something so trivial.

 

“Okay,” Noctis leaned in close to the small frame of an insecure Prompto, “I’ll prove it to you. That you have cause for being here.”

 

Prompto turned to the other boy with wide eyes. “What do you—mmph?” His speech was swiftly cut off by the prince’s lips coming in contact with his own, which, through bleary eyes, Prom was unable to figure out _how_ and _when_ they had gotten there. Noctis was _kissing him._ He could  _feel_ the warmth of the other boy's lips _touching_ Prompto’s. The dark haired boy was fully leaned in, no way out of this, _honest to gods,_ kissing him and there was not a single coherent thought that could be allowed to escape the traffic of nervous thoughts streaming through his mind. But Noct’s hands were covering his own trembling ones, eyes closed like this was Normal and he might as well have been doing it every day.

 

When Noct pulled away, the blonde could feel his nerves buzzing, hyper-aware of the space he and the other were sharing. For a second, Prom had forgotten all about what they were talking about just minutes before. His heart was beating in his ears, definitely loud enough that he was sure his friend directly in front of him could hear its thumping, too. The flush in his cheeks seemed to be burning the freckles right off his face, making them nearly invisible, even up close. Noct was looking down at him, into his bloodshot eyes, which, in the prince’s opinion, made the unique blue-violet of his irises more vivid.

  
He smirked as he looked down at the younger boy, whose face was twisted in both confusion and embarrassment. Without missing a beat, Noctis whispered, “you’re _everything_ to me, Prompto Argentum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments are appreciated, as well as suggestions, too! which ship would you guys like to see next? you can drop a comment here or message me @prmptr on tumblr! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> haahh so precious. 
> 
> as always, feedback is always appreciated! let me know if i should continue my word vom or if i should immediately stop because this was a terrible idea and i wasted your time lma o. 
> 
>  
> 
> [also self promo: this is most likely going on my tumblr so follow @prmptr on tumblr if you want any updates or just general shitposting ;)]


End file.
